peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Pavement
Pavement were an American alternative rock band that formed in Stockton, California in 1989. The group mainly consisted of Stephen Malkmus (guitar and vocals), Mark Ibold (bass), Scott Kannberg (guitar and vocals), Steve West (drums) and Bob Nastanovich (backing vocals, keyboards and other instruments). … Pavement recorded five full length albums and nine EPs over the course of their decade-long career … (read more at Wikipedia) Links To Peel As he would later explain, when introducing Stephen Malkmus on 28 October 2003, it was David Gedge who introduced Peel to Pavement: “David Gedge out of Cinerama many years ago send me an EP by Pavement, and he said, ‘I think you are really going to like this band, John.’ And he was right and I certainly did.” The first known play of their material was on 26 March 1990: John had previously played the Wedding Present's cover of Box Elder: he was surprised to find Pavement's original version (Slay Tracks 7") in his collection and he played it forthwith, with a couple of expletives edited out by someone called Ralph. After the DJ’s death, the band’s 'Demolition Plot J-7' EP from 1990 was discovered among the favorites in John Peel's Record Box. As mentioned in the accompanying press release, read out by Peel on his 13 June 1990 show, Box Elder had been used by the Wedding Present on their Brassneck single. Pavement were a regular feature of Peel’s programmes throughout the 1990s and headlined his 60th birthday special show on 31 August 1999 with a live set at Maida Vale. In his introduction from the stage, Peel declared them to be “one of the best bands in the world". They amassed 14 entries in the Festive Fifty and recorded five sessions for JP's show: the fourth one was live from Maida Vale, prefaced by John interviewing the band and commenting after it had finished, "You've made an old man very happy....That will obviously be bootlegged and on sale in Camden Market and other places throughout the country." (http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/23_December_1997) The last number was a cover of the Fall's The Classical, perhaps a nod to Mark E. Smith's criticism of them: "It’s just like music when you reckon it up. It’s like listening to Pavement: it’s just The Fall in 1985, isn’t it? They haven’t got an original idea in their heads." https://festive50.wordpress.com/2008/08/24/painted-portraits-of-minions-and-slaves/ Festive Fifty Entries * 1991 Festive Fifty: Summer Babe #34 *1992 Festive Fifty: Trigger Cut #8 *1992 Festive Fifty: Here #10 *1992 Festive Fifty: In The Mouth A Desert #35 *1992 Festive Fifty: Summer Babe #37 *1992 Festive Fifty: Circa 1762 #42 *1992 Festive Fifty: Conduit For Sale #47 *1994 Festive Fifty: Range Life #14 *1994 Festive Fifty: Gold Soundz #22 *1994 Festive Fifty: Cut Your Hair #34 *1995 Festive Fifty: Father To A Sister Of Thought #40 *1999 Festive Fifty: Major Leagues #31 *1999 Festive Fifty: Carrot Rope #45 *2000 Festive Fifty: Here AT#50 Sessions Five sessions. #1, #2 released on Slanted & Enchanted: Luxe & Reduxe (2xCD, Matador, 2002), #3 on Crooked Rain Crooked Rain - L.A.'s Desert Origins (2xCD, Domino, 2004), #4 on Brighten The Corners: Nicene Creedence Ed. (2xCD, Domino, 2008). 1. Recorded: 1992-06-23. First Broadcast: 10 July 1992. Repeated: 05 September 1992, 24 October 1992, 18 December 1992 *Circa 1762 / Kentucky Cocktail / Secret Knowledge Of Backroads / Here 2. Recorded: 1992-12-15. First Broadcast: 19 February 1993. Repeated: 18 September 1993 *Rain Ammunition / Drunks With Guns / Ed Ames / The List Of Dorms 3. Recorded: 1994-02-11. First Broadcast: 26 February 1994. Repeated: 11 February 1995 *Brink Of The Clouds / Tartar Martyr / Pueblo Domain / The Sutcliffe Catering Song 4. Recorded: 1997-08-21, live at Maida Vale. First Broadcast: 21 August 1997. Repeated: 23 December 1997, 28 May 1998 *Date With Ikea / Fin / Grave Architecture / The Classical 5. Recorded: 1999-08-31, live at Maida Vale (Peel’s 60th birthday special). Broadcast 31 August 1999. No known repeat. *Spit On A Stranger / The Hexx / Unfair / Father To The Sister Of A Thought / Folk Jam / Carrot Rope / Shady Lane Live * 19 March 1993: live at the Brixton Academy, London, recorded 1992-12-14 #Conduit For Sale! #Fame Throwa #Home #Perfume-v #Summer Babe #Frontwards #Angel Carver Blues #Two States #No Life Singed Her #Box Elder #Baby Yeah #In The Mouth A Desert *27 August 1995: live at Reading #Father To A Sister Of Thought #Serpentine Pad #Grounded #Range Life #In The Mouth Of A Desert *28 October 1999: live from the Royal Court at Sound City Liverpool #Cut Your Hair #Spit On A Stranger #Kennel District #Shady Lane #You Are A Light #Billie #Stereo #Major Leagues #Two States #The Killing Moon Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive and is incomplete. Please add further information if known.) ;1990 * 26 March 1990: Box Elder (7" - Slay Tracks: 1933 - 1969) Treble Kicker *14 April 1990 (BFBS): Box Elder (7"-Slay Tracks: 1933 - 1969)' (Treble Kicker) *05 May 1990 (BFBS): Box Elder (7"-Slay Tracks: 1933 - 1969)' (Treble Kicker) *13 June 1990: (JP: "Now here's a letter from Drag City, from Chicago in fact, and it says, 'Hey you, talentless, desperate, and with audio prostitute Steve Albini on hand, English Rock band, The Wedding Present, resolved the burden of finishing the Brassneck EP by choosing as its fourth track a cover of the obscure California band Pavement's Box Elder from their sold out, self-released first 7" "Slay Tracks". Predictably, things clicked into place. Brassneck sold largely due to the Pavement cover, an Albini production, well in excess of a million copies,' can that possibly be true? That was me saying that, that's not on the letter. 'securing them a contract with the US major label. And Pavement well the Slay Tracks single rose to advanced collector status, numbered copies fetching anywhere from $500 to $600 each. And then good fortune came to them. We at Drag City bought every last bit of hype about Pavement and signed the band to a twelve record deal. What you hold is a preview of the initial fruits of this merger. Fueled by resentment towards the Wedding Present's outright thievery, the band walked into their Stockton, California studio determined to record a record so powerful it would put their previous effort, and the Wedding Present, to shame. Demolition Plot J-7 originally titled, Kill The Weddoes rocks like no other record released this year'".) Fork Lift (7" EP - Demolition Plot J-7) Drag City DC002 *14 June 1990: Internal K-Dart (7" EP - Demolition Plot J-7) Drag City DC002 *20 June 1990: Perfect Depth (7" EP - Demolition Plot J-7) Drag City DC002 *03 July 1990 (BFBS): Fork Lift (7" EP - Demolition Plot J-7) Drag City DC002 *06 July 1990 (BFBS): Perfect Depth (7" EP - Demolition Plot J-7) Drag City DC002 *09 July 1990: Fork Lift (7" EP - Demolition Plot J-7) Drag City DC002 ;1991 *17 May 1991 (BFBS): Heckler Spray/From Now On (10" - Perfect Sound Forever) Drag City *25 May 1991: Home (10" - Perfect Sound Forever) Drag City *08 June 1991: Angel Carver Blues (10" album - Perfect Sound Forever) Drag City *08 June 1991: Mellow Jazz Docent (10" album - Perfect Sound Forever) Drag City *29 June 1991: Debris Slide (10" EP - Perfect Sound Forever) Drag City DC4 *01 September 1991: Summer Babe (7") Drag City *06 September 1991 (BFBS): 'Summer Babe (7")' (Drag City) *08 September 1991: 'Summer Babe (7")' (Drag City) *16 November 1991: Summer Babe () Drag City *23 November 1991: My First Mine (split 7" with Fluff: Us / My First Mine) Ablaze! Magazine KBN 191 ; 1992 *14 March 1992: Here / Two States / Perfume-V (LP - Slanted and Enchanted) Big Cat *20 March 1992: Conduit For Sale! (album - Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat UK ABB34 *28 March 1992: Conduit For Sale! (LP - Slanted and Enchanted) Big Cat *03 April 1992: Internal K-Dart (7" EP - Demolition Plot J-7) Drag City *03 April 1992: Two States (album - Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat *04 April 1992: Fame Throwa (LP-Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat *10 April 1992: Jackals, False Grails: The Lomesome Era (LP - Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat *24 April 1992: Perfume-V (LP - Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat *04 May 1992 (Ö3): Zurich Is Stained (LP-Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat *27 June 1992: My Radio (v/a 7" - Chemical Imbalance Vol. 2, No. 3) Chemical Imbalance CI 008 *11 July 1992: Sue Me Jack (7 inch – Trigger Cut Plus Two) Big Cat *26 July 1992 (BFBS): Sue Me Jack (7" - Trigger Cut Plus Two) Big Cat *26 July 1992 (BFBS): Trigger Cut (7" - Trigger Cut Plus Two) Big Cat *31 July 1992: Sue Me Jack (12 inch-Trigger Cut Plus Two) Big Cat *06 August 1992 (Radio Mafia): Sue Me Jack (12” - Trigger Cut) Big Cat *24 August 1992 (BFBS): Summer Babe (7") Drag City *04 September 1992: (JP on Reading: "Pavement, who were for me actually, it's always stupid to say that 'they were the best of the entire weekend', but I'm going to say it anyway. I enjoyed them more than anybody else, although the audience response was sort of, muted, I thought. Polite. But I hope to see them again further up the bill, or I just hope to see them again.") *04 September 1992: Home (10 inch EP-Perfect Sound Forever)' (Drag City) *06 September 1992 (BFBS): Home (EP - Perfect Sound Forever) Drag City *11 September 1992: Greenlander (Compilation CD-Volume Four)' (Volume) *13 September 1992 (BFBS): Greenlander (CD - Volume Four) Volume *02 October 1992: (Peel and family have been to see Pavement at the Junction, Cambridge - “and extremely good they were too.”) *02 October 1992: Conduit For Sale! (LP – Slanted And Enchanted) Matador *04 October 1992 (BFBS): Two States (LP - Slanted and Enchanted) Big Cat *04 October 1992 (BFBS): Trigger Cut / Wounded Kite at :17 (LP - Slanted and Enchanted) Big Cat *11 October 1992 (BFBS): Conduit For Sale! (LP - Slanted and Enchanted) Big Cat *24 October 1992: Texas Never Whispers (12"-Watery Domestic) Big Cat *24 October 1992: Feed Em To The 5 Lions (Linden) (EP-Watery, Domestic) Matador *25 October 1992 (BFBS): Lions (Linden) (EP - Watery, Domestic) Big Cat *30 October 1992: Texas Never Whispers (12” EP) Big Cat *08 November 1992 (BFBS): Frontwards (EP - Watery, Domestic) Big Cat *13 November 1992: Frontwards (EP - Watery, Domestic) Big Cat ‎– ABB 38 T *22 November 1992 (BFBS): Frontwards (EP - Watery, Domestic) Big Cat *29 November 1992 (BFBS): Shoot the Singer (EP - Watery, Domestic) Big Cat *18 December 1992: Conduit For Sale! (LP-Slanted And Enchanted) Matador FF#47 *18 December 1992: Circa 1762' (Peel Session) FF#42 *19 December 1992: Summer Babe (Winter Version) (LP-Slanted And Enchanted) Matador FF#37 *19 December 1992: In The Mouth A Desert (LP-Slanted And Enchanted) Matador FF#35 ;1993 *01 January 1993: Here (LP-Slanted And Enchanted) Matador FF#10 *01 January 1993: Trigger Cut (LP-Slanted And Enchanted) Matador FF#8 *17 January 1993 (BFBS): Here (album - Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat *05 March 1993: Summer Babe (7 inch) Big Cat FF1991#34 *DW Tape 76: Angel Carver Blues / Mellow Jazz Docent ; 1994 *28 January 1994: Cut Your Hair (single) Big Cat *28 January 1994: Less Sess Two (CD: Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat *28 January 1994: Range Life (CD: Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat *28 January 1994: Hit The Plane Down (CD: Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat *29 January 1994: Stare (single - Cut Your Hair) Big Cat *04 February 1994: Unfair (CD: Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat *05 February 1994 (BFBS): Elevate Me Later (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat *05 February 1994 (BFBS): Stare (single - Cut Your Hair) Big Cat *05 February 1994 (BFBS): Cut Your Hair (single - Cut Your Hair) Big Cat *05 February 1994: Gold Soundz (CD - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat Records *05 February 1994: Heaven Is A Truck (CD - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat *11 February 1994: Hit The Plane Down’ (CD - Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain) Big Cat *12 February 1994 (BFBS): Unfair (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat *12 February 1994 (BFBS): Gold Soundz (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat *February 1994 (1) (BBC World Service): Cut Your Hair (single) Big Cat *February 1994 (2) (BBC World Service): Stare (single - Cut Your Hair) Big Cat *February 1994 (3) (BBC World Service): Gold Soundz (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat *05 March 1994: Gold Soundz (CD - Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain) Big Cat *26 March 1994: Unfair (CD - Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain) Big Cat *02 April 1994: Fillmore Jive (CD: Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat *09 April 1994 (BFBS): Unfair (album - Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat *16 July 1994: Strings Of Nashville (7 inch – Gold Soundz) Big Cat *22 July 1994: Kneeling Bus (7 inch - Gold Soundz) Big Cat *18 November 1994: Nail Clinic (LP - Hey Drag City) Domino *23 December 1994: Cut Your Hair (CD single) Big Cat FF#34 *23 December 1994: Gold Soundz (7 inch) Big Cat FF#22 *23 December 1994: Range Life (LP-Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain) Matador FF#14 ; 1995 *17 March 1995: Rattled By La Rush (7 inch) Big Cat *14 April 1995: Flux = Rad (LP - Wowee Zowee) Big Cat *15 April 1995: Black Out (CD-Wowee Zowee) Big Cat *21 April 1995: AT&T (CD-Wowee Zowee) Big Cat *29 April 1995 (BFBS): Father To A Sister Of Thought (CD-Wowee Zowee) Big Cat UK *03 June 1995: Father To A Sister Of Thought (7 inch) Big Cat *09 June 1995: Pueblo (CD-Wowee Zowee) Big Cat *29 December 1995: Father To A Sister Of Thought (CD-Wowee Zowee) Big Cat FF#40 ;1996 *20 January 1996 (BFBS): Give It A Day (7"-Give It A Day) Big Cat *20 January 1996 (BFBS): Saganaw (7"-Give It A Day) Big Cat *28 January 1996 (BFBS): Give It A Day (7") Big Cat *04 April 1996: Cut Your Hair (CD: Crooked Rain Crooked Rain) Big Cat *22 July 1996: Kentucky Cocktail (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) *21 December 1996: Stereo (7 inch) Domino ;1997 *19 January 1997: Date W/ IKEA (CD - Brighten The Corners) Domino *19 January 1997: Blue Hawaiian (CD - Brighten The Corners) Domino *25 January 1997: Shady Lane (CD – Brighten The Corners ) Domino *01 February 1997: Ode To Begin (CD - Brighten The Corners) Domino *02 February 1997: Embassy Row (CD - Brighten The Corners) Domino *04 February 1997 (BBC World Service): Date W / Ikea (album - Brighten The Corners) Domino WIGLP31 *16 February 1997: Starlings Of The Slipstream (CD – Brighten The Corners) Domino (JP before track: ‘A tune now, the last one which I shall be playing you on Sunday evenings, comes from Pavement.’) *15 February 1997 (BBC World Service): Shady Lane (album - Brighten The Corners) Domino WIGLP31 *24 April 1997: Unseen Power Of The Picket Fence (7" - Shady Lane) Domino *01 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Unseen Power Of The Picket Fence (7"-Shady Lane)' (Domino) ; 1999 *01 April 1999: Carrot Rope (single) Domino *22 April 1999 (Radio Eins): Carrot Rope (7") Domino *27 April 1999: Carrot Rope (single) Domino *01 June 1999: Spit On A Stranger (LP - Terror Twilight) Virgin *02 June 1999: Folk Jam (LP - Terror Twilight) Virgin *08 June 1999: You Are The Light (LP – Terror Twilight) Domino *09 June 1999: Cream Of Gold] (LP - Terror Twilight) Domino *10 June 1999: Major Leagues (LP – Terror Twilight) Domino *24 June 1999: Major Leagues (LP - Terror Twilight) Domino *14 July 1999: Folk Jam (CD-Terror Twilight) Domino *15 June 1999: Ann Don't Cry (LP – Terror Twilight) Domino *16 June 1999: Billy (LP – Terror Twilight) Domino *17 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Major Leagues (LP – Terror Twilight) Domino *17 June 1999 (Radio Eins): Ann Don´t You Cry (LP – Terror Twilight) Domino *05 July 1999 (BBC World Service): Folk Jam (CD - Terror Twilight) Matador *08 July 1999 (Radio Eins): You Are A Light (LP – Terror Twilight) Domino *28 October 1999 (Radio Eins): The Classical (2x7"-Major Leagues) Domino *31 October 1999 (BFBS): The Classical (2x7"-Major Leagues) Domino *07 November 1999 (BFBS): The Killing Moon (CDS-Major Leagues) Domino *09 November 1999: Box Elder (7"-Slay Tracks 1933-1969) Treble Kicker *02 December 1999: Perfect Depth (CD-Westing (By Musket And Sextant)) Flying Nun *20 December 1999 (BFBS): Internal K-Dart (LP-Westing (By Musket And Sextant)) Big Cat *23 December 1999: Carrot Rope (7 inch) Domino FF#45 *23 December 1999: Major Leagues (CD-Terror Twilight) Domino FF#31 *28 December 1999: Summer Babe (7") Drag City (Peelenium 1990) ;2000 *04 January 2000: Here (CD-Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat ATFF#50 *16 January 2000 (BFBS): Conduit For Sale! (LP-Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat *23 January 2000 (BFBS): Conduit For Sale! (LP-Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat ;2003 *28 October 2003: (JP on stage, introducing Stephen Malkmus: “David Gedge out of Cinerama many years ago send me an EP by Pavement, and he said, ‘I think you are really going to like this band, John.’ And he was right and I certainly did.”) ;2004 *17 March 2004: Lorreta's Scars (LP - Slanted and Enchanted) Big Cat ;Other *Best Of Peel Vol 7: Fork Lift (7" EP - Demolition Plot J-7) Drag City *Best Of Peel Vol 35: Summer Babe (7") Drag City *Best Of Peel Vol 44: Conduit For Sale! (LP-Slanted And Enchanted) Big Cat Covered (The list below was compiled only from the Cover Versions page of this site. Please add more information if known.) Artist | Track | First Known Play *Appendix Out: Frontwards 12 March 2003 *Magoo: Perfume-V 20 March 2003 *J Mascis & The Fog: Range Life (session) 19 December 2000 *Saloon: Shoot The Singer 13 March 2003 *Solex: Shady Lane (session) 17 October 2002 *Wedding Present: Box Elder 24 January 1990 See Also * 120 Minutes *Free Kitten External Links *Wikipedia *Home page *Matador Records biography *Teenage Kicks: Painted Portraits Of Minions And Slaves Category:Artists Category:Covered